unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
General Tullius
General Tullius is the Imperial commander of the branch of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim and military governor of the province. He can be found inside Castle Dour, in Solitude. He wears a unique piece of armor and carries an Imperial Sword. Background Tullius is an Imperial originally from Cyrodiil, who has been sent to Skyrim by Emperor Titus Mede II to quell the uprising of the Stormcloaks. General Tullius is first seen at Helgen, presiding over the attempted execution of Ulfric Stormcloak for his rebellion against Imperial authority and the murder of Torygg, Skyrim's High King. However, the World-Eater's attack on the garrison of Helgen allowed Ulfric and the other captured rebels to escape back to Windhelm to reorganize. Political views Tullius is said to be opposed to the White-Gold Concordat and to resent the Thalmor, which he ironically has in common with his nemesis, Ulfric Stormcloak. This becomes apparent during the quest Season Unending, when Ulfric expresses a vehement indignation about the Thalmor being present at the negotiations in High Hrothgar, and Tullius shows a thinly veiled agreement with Ulfric right in front of Elenwen. Despite being the commander of the Imperial Legion in Skyrim, Tullius often displays ignorance and disinterest about the history and culture of the Nords. However, if the Dragonborn completes the civil war questline in favor of the Empire, Tullius will mention that even though he "will never understand these Nords," he has come to foster much respect for them, stating that "The harshness of Skyrim has a way of carving a man down to his true self." Interactions Imperial Legion http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tullius_Elenwen_Helgen.pngTullius and Elenwen at Helgen If the Dragonborn sides with the Legion, Tullius is involved in most of the Legion's quests: *The Jagged Crown *Message to Whiterun *The Battle for Whiterun *Reunification of Skyrim **The Battle for Fort Dunstad **The Battle for Fort Greenwall **The Battle for Fort Sungard **Rescue from Fort Kastav **The Battle for Fort Amol *Season Unending *Battle for Windhelm Battle for Windhelm Tullius will deliver a speech in an attempt to bolster his troops' courage and lead the siege on Windhelm. He and Legate Rikke will follow the player across the city, until they reach the Palace of Kings. Once there, the general demands Ulfric and Galmar surrender. Immediately after, a fight ensues and, once the enemy is defeated, Ulfric will tell Tullius to let the Dragonborn kill him, saying it will make for a better song. The player may refuse and let the general have the honor. Following this, Tullius and Rikke step out and the former delivers a second speech to his troops, reassuring that the war is over and they can return home. In addition, he promises higher wages for the Legionnaires in Skyrim and pensions for the families of the fallen. If interacted with, the Imperial soldier will comment on his newly-developed respect for the Nords and claims he will not return to Cyrodiil for quite some time, claiming that, despite his discomfort with Skyrim's cold weather, he has come to see the province as a home. Stormcloaks Battle for Solitude War CIf the Dragonborn joins the cause of the Stormcloaks, General Tullius is defeated alongside his second-in-command, Legate Rikke. After a brief exchange of words, the Dragonborn is offered a chance by Ulfric Stormcloak to personally execute Tullius. Whether the Dragonborn defers to Ulfric to kill Tullius or ends the general's life themself, Tullius will be killed one way or another. Before his death, Tullius concedes Ulfric and the Stormcloaks had a point regarding the decadence of the Mede Empire and the uncertain future Skyrim faces, but with his last words he claims the Imperials are not the villains and warns Ulfric that the Civil War ultimately benefited the Thalmor the most. Category:Imperial Category:General Category:Skyrim Category:Civil War